One True Place
by Fishlover
Summary: 625 runs away to find his one true place, and he meets a lonely girl.
1. Lonliness

(I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters.)

One True Place

Chapter 1

Loneliness

One sunny day in Hawaii an experiment was on the loose. It had an orange nose and a blue body. It had two arms and sharp teeth. This experiment was designed to eat paper. It was experiment 547. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Gantu, and 625 were pursuing it. Lilo was trying to distract the experiment while Stitch was about to capture it. Gantu used his blaster and shot the capture container out of Stitch's arms and it landed on the ground with a loud crash, as it shattered into little pieces.

'' Oh no! Stitch! The experiments getting away!'', Lilo cried out. Stitch grabbed the experiment and tied it up with some ropes he found in ally.

'' Hand over that experiment now,'' Gantu shouted,'' Don't make me shoot you to get it.'' Stitch leaped into Gantu's shoulder and snatched the blaster out of his hands.

'' My blaster! No! Okay 626 you win this round just don't shoot me! Just put the blaster down'', Gantu said, worriedly. 625 caught up with the others. He was out of breath,'' Why does 626 have your blaster?''

'' Chuvy cheeva'', Stitch shouted. Gantu ran away, while 625 covered his face, shivering from fright. Jumba went up to Stitch,'' Good work 626.'' '' Stitch is the bestest experiment ever'', Lilo said, giving Stitch a hug. She glanced at the experiment,'' Now to find your one true place. I'll call you Shredder, since you shred paper before you eat it. Your one true place shall be at a office building since they shred alot of papers.''

625 rolled his eyeballs as he sighed. He walked back to Gantu's ship. Gantu saw him enter,'' 625, did you get my blaster back?''

'' No. Besides you're better off without that thing anyway. It makes you look like more of a weakling than you are now'', 625 said, stifling a snicker.

'' 625, you are the most feckless experiment in the world. You don't do anything at all except make sandwiches all day. Why can't you use your powers for once? It would be easier to catch those experiments if you do use them. Also you're very annoying, just face it 625 you're so feckless.''

625 frowned,'' Oh. I didn't know you felt that way for me. I-I'm going to make a sandwich, see you later.''

625 walked slowly to the kitchen as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster. His heart sank, as this is the first time he's ever felt loneliness. He snapped out of it as soon as the toast popped out of the toaster. He slowly spread some peanut butter on one piece and jelly on the other piece. He put it on a plate and went to his bed to eat the sandwich. Tears formed in his eyes, but he held them in, and he tried to ignore the pain that ached his heart. He slowly chewed the sandwich and closed his eyes, trying to make himself happy again but to no avail.

He suddenly heard voices. Hamsterveil's and Gantu's. 625 became curious, as he suddenly got out of the bedroom, not knowing that would change his life forever.

R&R for more chapters


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2

Running Away

'' I can't believe you failed to capture another experiment Gantu!'', Hamsterveil shouted, scornfully.

'' That trog 626 took the experiment first. He even took my blaster'', Gantu said, innocently. 625 quietly entered the room with a plate in his hand. Gantu didn't notice 625 behind him.

'' How come you didn't send 625 to destroy 626?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' 625 is the most pathetic experiment that four eyed idiot ever made'', Gantu shouted,'' I never wanted to get stuck with him in the first place! Sometimes I feel like dehydrating him back into his experiment pod and crush it into tiny pieces with my foot! That's the way I feel about him anyway!''

Hamsterveil pointed at 625 who was still behind Gantu. Gantu turned around,'' What? Oh, 625. I-I...''.

625 dropped the plate from his hand as it shattered. He ran out the door and exited the ship. Without looking back at the ship he ran into the forest. He wanted to cry but he still held his tears. All his life he has been an outcast that nobody cared for. He had an empty feeling in his heart that bothered him greatly.

'' 'Ohana, my foot. Why do I have to listen to my cousin 626 anyway? 'Ohana, what a big joke.''

He fell over and cut his right arm from a thorn bush next to him,'' Ouch! Oh!''

He got up and investigated the cut on his arm. Then he looked at the sky and at the moon that shone brightly, as tears formed in his eyes again.

He started to choke up,'' Nobody cares for me, and nobody ever will... nobody cares''.

He looked around the forest as he was all alone,'' I guess... I'm lost''.

He curled up into a ball on the muddy ground, and wrapped his arms around his face, as he cried himself to sleep in the chilly moonlit night.


	3. New Beginnings

To Spiritofdawolf: Sorry that I can't name the girl Michelle because I typed this chapter up before you sent in the review. I had alot of free time to type this up. I just needed some reviews before I uploaded this chapter. Deepest apologies. I'm sorry.

Please R&R for the next chapter that is ready. Thank you!

Chapter 3

New Beginnings

In a school nearby the forest there was a girl with brown hair and peach skin. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink flower on it and bright yellow pants and she carried a purple lunch-box in her hand. She was was patiently sitting on her desk waiting for the school bell to ring. Behind her, there were three boys sitting on separate desks whispering to each other. One wore a blue shirt and blue pants, another wore green pants and a green shirt, and the last one wore a red cap, a red shirt and red pants.

'' Look at her... sitting all by herself again, as usual'', The blue clothed boy said.

'' Relax Andy, well chase her home and give her the scare of the century'', The red clothed boy said.

'' Uh Tommy?'', the green clothed boy spoke,'' Can we get her lunch-box since I'm hungry?''

'' Sure whatever. Go ahead, Simon'', Tommy said,'' Since I'm the leader of this group I say that we should chase the girl down the street''.

The bell rung and the girl got up out from her seat and began to walk down the sidewalk, as the three boys walked behind her. The girl looked behind her back.

'' Oh, isn't this nice? It's the three stooges that are going to do something really stupid'', The girl said, with a smirk on her face.

'' Stupid? Let's pound her!'', Tommy said. The three boys chased after the girl.

'' Look, we just want your lunch-box. Just hand it over!'', Andy shouted.

'' Why can't you guys just leave me alone?'', The girl replied back.

The boys continued to chase the girl down the street.

625 woke up from the screaming he heard coming from a frightened little girl. He was at the edge of the sidewalk and he hid behind some bushes. He suddenly saw a girl run past him and she tripped over a rock in the sidewalk. She dropped her lunch-box as it landed in 625's arms. She cut her knee as the girl hid the pain in her eyes. 625 knew how she felt, he wanted to help her, but he didn't budge. The three boys stopped running and surrounded the girl. 625 knew he had to do something, now. He got out of the bushes and went in front of the girl.

'' Aww now isn't this cute? A small little doggie is protecting a girl'', Tommy said, teasingly.

625 snarled. The boys stepped back.

'' He may be small but he looks mean. Let's run for our lives! Vicious dog!'', Andy screamed. The three boys ran away.

625 looked at the girl and slowly walked up to her. He put his arms forward as he was giving her the lunch-box back.

'' Thank you'', the girl said, slowly. She put her hand forward to give the golden furred creature a pat on the head, but he backed away. He stared at the girl as he started to feel a connection to her.

He continued to stare at the girl until his stomach growled from hunger. 625 gave the girl a sheepish look on his face as he took a few steps back.

'' Wait! Don't go! You must be hungry'', the girl said, as she opened her lunch-box.

625 looked at the girl again. The girl took out a sandwich. 625's eyes widened.

'' Here, it's peanut butter and banana. It's a thank you present for saving me from a severe pounding'', The girl said.

625 immediately snatched the sandwich out of the girl's hand and ate it like a ravenous wolf. The girl giggled,'' Well I've got to get home. I guess you have a home to go to too. Bye''.

625 bit his lip when the girl said home. He didn't have a home anymore. He watched the girl painfully get up and limp as she walked. The wound on her knee looked very painful. 625 felt a prang of sadness cut through his heart. He followed the girl to a house that was eleven blocks away. The girl entered the house, since she failed to notice 625 following her. 625 sat in front of the porch and waited for the girl to notice him.

The girl cleaned out the wound on her knee. Then she put a bandage over it.

She saw her mother who was tall and was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans,'' You dyed your hair again?''

'' Blonde is the color for me. Better than being a red head'', the woman said.

The girl rolled her eyeballs. ''Great'', she remarked, sarcastically.

'' Are those boys chasing you again? If you had some friends you wouldn't have this situation.''

'' I can't seem to make any friends at all. Moving is a pain. Now I have to make friends all over again''.

'' Well, with an attitude like that I doubt you're going to make any friends''.

That made the girl angry. The went outside and sat on the steps. 625 was behind her.

'' What's wrong with my attitude? So, I can't seem to make any friends. I don't think I'll make any friends at all. I'll be a loner all my life'', The girl sighed. 625 walked up to her slowly and rested his chin on the girl's shoulder, causing the girl to jump.

'' Oh! It's you again. Don't you have a home to go to?''

625 frowned. He looked at the floor and made a sad look on his face to indicate that he didn't have a home.

The girl looked at him,'' You don't have a home?''

625 remained silent. The girl smiled, as she opened the front door for 625,'' Come inside''.

625 perked up. He never thought he'd be welcomed into a strangers home. He grinned slightly and he sighed.


	4. Home?

Chapter 4

Home?

625 entered the house first while the girl stood behind him. He saw how big the house was. He was about to enter the living room until he noticed that his feet were all muddy. He walked past the girl and wiped his feet onto the welcome mat. The girls mother went up to 625,'' Marina, did you let this dirty mutt inside our house?''

'' Um, yes'', the girl said, innocently.

625 wiggled his rusty red nose, trying to look cute as possible so he won't get sent back to the street. He really hated sleeping in the mud.

'' Can I keep him please? He scared off those bullies when they were chasing me'', Marina said,'' I'll take super good care of him. They say a dog is a girl's best friend. Come on mom, he's been living off the streets and if he stays on the street he'll get sent to the pound. Can I keep him? He's so cute!''

625 couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He still didn't talk. He widened his eyes and made a sad, but cute look on his face.

Marina's mother sighed in defeat,'' Okay, you can keep him, but you have to give him a bath since his fur is matted with mud.''

625 shuddered at those four words that the lady said. BATH.

'' Yes!'', Marina said, happily,'' Thank you, mom!''

'' I'll go to the pet store to buy some things for him, while you take him to the backyard and bathe him. See you later honey''.

Marina led 625 through a hallway. 625 saw lots of pictures on the walls. Most of them were just Marina with her mother, then one certain picture caught his attention.

There was this tall skinny man in the picture with Marina who was wearing a navy seals suit. 625 saw the many badges that the guy on the picture had. He was interrupted by this call,'' Oh, little doggie come here!''

625 looked at Marina looking at him from the backyard. He walked up to her and tilted his head to the side. Marina giggled,'' Time to give you a bath.''

She turned in the garden hose and picked up a brush. 625 gulped and clenched his teeth together when the water ran down his back. He relaxed quickly after he realized that the water was warm. Usually the baths that Gantu gave him weren't relaxing. He'd usually get washed off with cold water and couldn't get to be rinsed off without nearly being drowned from the force of Gantu's hand. 625 allowed Marina to scrub the mud off of him. As soon as she finished cleaning 625 she turned off the hose and went to retrieve a towel.

625 shivered as he was cold from his fur. He realized that he's being treated with kindness. He has never been treated kindly and with respect and now he's found this girl that was willing to take care of him, even though he's rarely accepted help from anyone. He smiled to himself until Marina came back with a towel. She dried 625 off from head to toe.

When she was drying off 625's right arm, 625 squeaked and seethed when he just remembered the cut on his arm that stung greatly.

'' Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you? Let me see your arm.''

625 showed her his arm, while he bit his lip.

'' That must hurt you. Let me get a first-aid kit, you wait here''.

625 looked at the deep gash on his arm and seethed once more,'' Next time I'll watch where I'm going. Where's that girl with the first-aid...''.

He went silent when the girl arrived with the kit. She cleaned off his arm and wrapped it with a bandaging cloth. 625's arm was like a cast, even though he didn't break his arm.

_Well this isn't so bad,_ 625 thought._ I wonder what kind of sandwiches she likes._

He walked inside the house while Marina gathered the stuff she had outside to clean 625 with.

625 laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Marina saw him,'' Now you're all clean.''

_Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure,_ 625 thought, sarcastically. _Just don't touch me._

Marina watched her mom walk into the kitchen,'' Marina, would you like a grilled cheese sandwich to eat?''

'' Okay mom'', Marina called back.

_Sandwiches? Just in time. I'm starving! _625 thought, as he walked to the kitchen.

'' Shoo, shoo! Out of the kitchen, shoo!'', Marina's mother said.

_Sorry, I don't wear shoes,_ 625 thought, jokingly. He was picked up and dragged out of the kitchen._ Hey! That was so uncalled for! Nobody touches me or picks me up, _625 thought, angrily. He watched Marina walk to the kitchen,_ Oh sure, and she doesn't get booted out of the kitchen._

Marina sat down on the table in the kitchen. Marina's mother gave her a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich in it. 625's mouth watered when he saw the sandwich, _Where's my sandwich? I'm hungry!_

Marina's mother opened a can of dog food and plopped the food in a bowl. She placed the bowl in front of 625,'' Here's your food, now eat''. She went to the living room.

625 looked at the runny dog food, _Excuse me, but where's my sandwich?_

Then he looked at the food once more, _Ewwww! I'm supposed to eat this? I'm starting to feel sorry for earth canines. This doesn't look good to eat. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Why does she get the sandwich? Why am I asking so many questions to myself, when I'm thinking them in my head? I hope Marina shares._

He walked up to Marina and widened his eyes, while staring at the sandwich.

'' Begging? Want some? Here.''

Marina gave 625 half of her sandwich. He gobbled it greedily.

Marina giggled,'' Good dog''.

625 made a look on his face,_ I wonder why she thinks I'm a dog? Oh well. If I get treated this nicely, then let her think I'm a dog._

Marina filled a glass full of water and put it on the table. 625 sat on the chair and ate the rest of Marina's sandwich.

''Hey! You've must have been very hungry''.

625 drank the water in the glass cup.

'' And very thirsty. Would you like more water?''

625 filled the glass with more water from the water dispenser and drank it.

Marina rolled her eyeballs and walked away. She went upstairs. 625 curiously followed her. Marina opened a door and walked up another flight of stairs. 625 followed her, since he had nothing better to do and he didn't know the house very well. He opened his mouth in awe when he saw all the boxes full of material. Felt, corduroy, silk, cotton, fleece, you name it, that was there too.

625 looked inside a box full of fleece and took a piece to feel. With his hand, he felt how soft it was which caused him to sigh. He dumped the box and laid down on the pile of fleece and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the warm feeling of it. Marina saw him relaxing in the pile of fleece.

'' Would you like me to make a bed out of this fleece? Just choose what color you want it to be.''

625 pulled out a bright blue piece of fleece and handed it to Marina. She took the fleece and turned on the sewing machine. 625 curled up into a ball on top of the fleece pile and fell asleep.

Marina worked in 625's bed, pillow, and blanket for two hours. When she was finally done she saw 625 sleeping in the pile of fleece,'' Aww, the cute little doggie has worn himself out.'' She shook 625 awake.

He slowly opened his eyes and glared at Marina.

'' Come on. It's time for bed. Also don't worry, you'll sleep right next to me''.

625 followed Marina to her bedroom. The bedroom was big. The curtains in her room were a peach color while the carpet was a beige color. Her bed was a king size bed which was huge, but soft. She set up 625's doggy bed next to her bed,'' You sleep here.''

625 yawned and he curled up into his bed and fell asleep. Marina got into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She looked at 625 who was sleeping, before she turned off the light and fell asleep.

TBC...

R&R for next chapter which is ready.


	5. Speak

Chapter 5

Speak

625 tossed and turned in his sleep before he woke up. As he awoke he looked at the clock. One forty five in the morning.

625 moaned,'' Not now.''

He got out of bed and tried to shake Marina awake, then he whispered to her softly,'' Wake up. I need you to tell me where the...''

Marina woke up and glared at 625,'' What is it doggie?''

625 didn't talk.

'' What? Hungry? Thirsty?''

625 nodded his head side to side.

'' What is it?''

625 whimpered since he didn't want to talk.

'' Show me''.

They left the bedroom and 625 pointed at a door.

'' You want to know what's in the closet?''

625 pointed at another door.

'' You want to know what's in my mom's room?''

625 slapped his forehead.

'' I'm getting a drink of water. Want a drink?''

625 moaned.

He followed her downstairs.

He found a bunch of newspapers scattered around the kitchen floor.

_What is this? A recycling center? You're turning the kitchen into a recycling center! Way to ruin a kitchen, _625 thought. He picked up the newspapers.

'' What are you doing?'', Marina asked.

625 still didn't talk.

'' Need to go out?''

_What? _625 thought.

Marina put a leash and collar around 625.

_This is ridiculous. If Gantu saw me wearing this, I'd be humiliated for the rest of my life, _625 thought.

625 didn't budge, no matter how much Marina tugged on the leash.

'' Okay, I guess you don't need to go out''.

625 frowned.

'' Water?''

625 closed his eyes as he moaned. Then he spoke,'' No water! No water!''

'' Did you just say something?''

'' Yes, no, oh!''

'' What's wrong?''

'' Look just tell me where the bathroom is''.

'' Don't tell me you're going to drink out of the toilet''.

'' Yeah sure, I'm going to drink out of the toilet'', 625 remarked, sarcastically.

'' Okay? The bathroom's upstairs''.

'' Which door?'', 625 groaned,'' Come on''.

Marina followed 625 upstairs.

'' Which one of these five doors?'', 625 asked.

'' First one's a closet, second one's my mom's room, third one's the bathroom, fourth one's a closet, and the last one is the attic.''

'' Why do you have two closets? Oh! forget it.''

He went in the third door and looked for a light switch, which was far beyond his reach,'' Blitznak! Can't reach, Marina turn on the light for me''.

Marina turned on the light.

625 pushed Marina back to her bedroom,'' Now be a good girl and stay.''

He walked backwards towards the bathroom,'' Stay, stay, stay, stay.''

He was in front of the door,'' Good girl''.

He slammed the bathroom door.

'' Did he just talk or am I dreaming? That's right I'm in a dream, dream, dream, dream'', Marina said, starting to lose her mind.

Then she fainted.

TBC...


	6. New Friendships

Chapter 6

New Friendships

Marina woke up at nine in the morning,'' Oh, what a nightmare. I dreamed that my dog was talking to me.''

She saw a tray with a flower, an envelope, and a plate with a sandwich in front of her. She picked up the envelope and read it. It said:

Dear Marie,

Sorry for scaring you last night. Thank you for taking care of me. Anyway, I'm looking for a home, and I wonder if you really want me around. I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. I hope you don't mind if I call you Marie instead if Marina.

From, 625 a.k.a. 'doggie'

p.s. Don't call me doggie! My name is 625!

Marie (as 625 calls her.) ran downstairs and saw 625 nervously making sandwiches. He had a butter-knife full of jelly and he sloppily spread it on a slice of bread, since he was shivering nervously.

'' Wow!'', Marie said.

'' M-morning Marie'', 625 said nervously, then he thought, _I just know she doesn't want me around._

'' I want you to stay here with me, 625'', Marie said, with a smile on her face.

625 calmed down as he let out a sigh of relief,'' Oh good''.

'' Why are you making alot of sandwiches?''

'' I make a pretty good sandwich and it's my favorite food, also it's the only thing I eat''.

Marie was about to give 625 a hug, but was stopped by his hand, which he put foreword.

'' Don't touch me''.

'' Why not? I was only going to give you a hug''.

'' I have my reasons''.

'' Marina, are you okay down there?'', Marie's mother asked.

'' I'm okay mom'', Marie answered, then she turned to 625,'' Hey''.

'' What?''

'' My mom's name is Peg and please don't speak in front of her''.

'' Why not?''

'' She might send you away''.

625 shuddered,'' Okay. I'll try my best to try not to talk in front of her. Want a sandwich?''

'' No thanks. If you're looking for me, I'll be in the attic''.

625 ate a PB&J sandwich and followed Marie to the attic. He laid down on the pile of fleece and sighed.

'' Like that?'', Marie asked.

'' Mm-hmm'', 625 answered,'' Fleece is nice and soft''.

Something caught the corner of his eye, a red box half the size of him. It was sitting in the corner of the attic. 625 curiously went up to the crimson red box and was about to make an attempt to open it. Marie went in between 625 and the red box.

'' Don't touch it! Never ever touch it!''

'' Why not?''

Marie glared at 625 with an angry look on her face.

625 backed away,'' Okay, okay. I won't touch the box.''

'' Good''.

625 looked at the other stuff in the attic, since he only wanted to bond with Marie.

'' After I'm done sewing, do you want to walk around the neighborhood? We need to go to the grocery store since you ate all the bread and the jelly.''

'' Okay'', replied the sandwich maker, happily. He smiled.

'' Good, let me just finish making this pillow''.

'' Who's it for?''

Marie didn't answer. She remained silent, as tears began to form in her eyes. 625 noticed that so he went silent too, but stayed by his new friend's side.

TBC...


	7. Nosey

Chapter 7

Nosey

Gantu was in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He's been feeling guilty since 625 ran away.

'' I never meant to say those things about 625. I wonder where he went. Oh, he might be living off the streets begging for a sandwich or two, poor little guy. If only I could spy on him or something...'', Gantu put his hand on his chin and chuckled,'' That's it!''

He was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice,'' Did you find 625?''

'' Dr. Hamsterveil... uh, no sir. But I have an idea. Could you teleport experiment 199 for me?''

'' Oh, the gossipy one? Very well, he's all yours''.

Gantu ran to the teleportation room and Nosey (199) was sent to him.

'' Hey big dummy!'', Nosey said, with a grin.

'' 199, I need you to spy on 625 for me, and find out what he's up to. Tell me everything he does as soon as you come back here''.

'' Okay. Oh did you know that Hamsterveil...''

'' SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about anything that Hamsterveil does! Just find 625!''

'' Okay. I'm out of here''.

Nosey exited the ship to look for 625.

Meanwhile, Marie was walking to the grocery store with 625 beside her.

'' Do I have to wear this collar?'', 625 asked, in a whiny tone of voice.

'' Would you like a one way trip to the dog pound?'', Marie asked.

'' No. On second thought I'll keep the collar on. What did I tell you about you calling me a dog or a puppy or doggie?''

'' If you're not a dog that what are you?''

A jolt of fear hit 625. He didn't want to tell her that he was an illegal genetic mutant from space,'' Uhhh, you got me. I'm a puppy. Uh, bark?''

Marie giggled,'' Stop''.

'' Why?''

'' I need to pick up something at this store. Wait out here''.

'' Fine''.

Marie entered the store as 625 waited outside. 625 looked though the window of the shop.

Nosey saw 625 looking though the window,'' Hey! 625!''

625 jumped, then he let out a sigh of relief,'' Oh Nosey! It's only you. Wait a second, what are you doing here?''

'' Gantu told me to look for you''.

'' Why?''

'' Because I think he wants you back''.

'' He does?''

'' Most likely. When Hamsterwheel calls him to find an experiment, Gantu whines about you''.

'' He does? I... I just don't know what to say''.

'' Hey! Why are you wearing a collar?''

'' Oh uh, no reason''.

'' Okay, bye 625''.

'' Bye Nosey'', 625 said, as he continued to look into the store window.

Nosey hid in an ally next to the shop when 625 wasn't looking.

Marie came out of the shop.

'' What is it? What is it?'', 625 asked, hesitantly.

Marie smiled as she took the package out of the bag'', It's a license for your collar. Isn't it nice?''

625 responded by frowning, then he said sarcastically,'' Yeah, very nice''.

Marie put the license in 625's collar. 625 was feeling very embarrassed, but he didn't show it.

'' There, now don't get any ideas about breaking into a car just because you just got your license.''

'' Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh,'' 625 said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyeballs.

'' Oh great''.

'' What?''

'' It's the three stooges.''

'' Say what?''

'' The three bullies that were teasing me when you saved me''.

'' Oh. Those three idiots? Ha! I'll scare them like I did last time''.

'' You're so brave!''

625 blushed modestly,'' Awwww, please''.

The three boys walked up to them. When 625 stepped forward the boys stepped back away from him, which made 625 feel a little too overconfident.

'' It's that vicious mutt again'', Andy said, fearfully.

625 growled, which made the boys shiver.

'' 625, down boy!'', Marie said. 625 made a strange look on his face.

Marie went up to them,'' What is it? If you try to pound me I'll send my brave dog after you.''

625 stood next to Marie and smiled.

'' 625? What kind of name is that?'', Tommy asked.

'' Uh...'', Marie looked at 625, who just shrugged.

'' They are three dangerous numbers... that mean something powerful and dangerous.''

625's eyes popped open as soon as Marie said those words.

'' So what are you going to say to me... and my dog?''

'' Sorry for teasing you'', Tommy whimpered,'' Just don't send your dog to attack us.''

'' I won't... now''.

The boys ran away from Marie screaming. 625 went up to Marie,'' Great fib about my name being dangerous numbers.''

'' Anytime pal. So let's go to the grocery store''.

'' Pal...'', 625 said, to himself,'' I'd never thought that I'd ever hear those words.''

They walked to the grocery store as Nosey followed them,'' 625 has a human? This is getting good!''

They entered the grocery store. 625's eyes widened at the loaves of bread for sale.

'' We need three loaves of bread...'', Marie watched how fast 625 put the bread into the cart.

'' Okay, that was fast.''

'' Next is a package of cold-cuts''.

'' Just one?'', 625 asked innocently, making a cute look on his face while widening his eyes.

'' Not the cute look! Oh, fine, three then''.

625 swiped the cold-cuts and dropped them into the cart.

'' Some peanut butter and jelly''.

'' Got them. Oh, I hope you don't mind that the peanut butter is chunky and creamy.''

'' I think that's everything. I'll pay for everything''.

Marie paid for everything and they went back home.

They didn't know they were being followed by Nosey, stalking them.

TBC...

R&R


	8. Bad News And New Emotions

Chapter 8

Bad News And New Emotions

Mare arrived home and saw a letter sitting in the table in the kitchen. She placed the groceries down and opened the letter. It was from her father. It said:

_Dear Marina,_

_I have received your pillow that you've made me, it is very nice. I've been reassigned to a new position after an accident killed some of our friends. I won't be coming to see you for another year, so that means I'll be missing your birthday again. I'll miss you and take care of that new dog of yours. Tell your mother I said hi. I hope to see you as soon as I can._

_Love, Dad_

Marie sighed,'' Not again''.

625 tilted his head to the side,'' What? I didn't do anything''.

'' It's not you.''

'' What is it then?''

'' It's... nothing''.

625 hated to see his friend upset like that. His heart sank.

Marie walked to her room and closed the door. She placed her face on the pillow and began crying.

625 knocked on the door,'' Come on, Marie. Don't get mad''.

'' I'm not mad, or sad. I just... want to be alone''.

625 sighed,'' I'll check on you later.''

He went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. As soon as he got there, guilt cut through his heart again. He began to feel homesick. He even missed being with Gantu. He didn't feel so hungry anymore. Instead he went to the living room to watch t.v. to keep his mind off the sadness. 625 flipped channels to find something to interest him.

'' I missed you so much!'', A lady said, on the t.v.

(Changes channel.)

'' I've been so sad lately'', A kid on t.v. said.

(Changes channel.)

'' I've missed you, boy'', A boy on t.v. said to a dog on the t.v.

(Turns t.v. off.)

625 clenched his teeth together as he held the tears in his eyes back. Marie came downstairs and saw 625's sad face,'' Are you okay?''

'' Sure, never been better'', replied 625, trying to hide the sadness that ached his heart.

'' What were you just watching?''

'' I dunno''.

'' Why are you so sad?''

'' I'm not sad, I'm just... just, lonely''.

'' Wanna come to the bedroom?''

'' Fine''.

They walked to the bedroom.

'' What were you just reading on the kitchen table?'', the sandwich maker asked.

'' A letter''.

'' From who?''

'' ... Nobody. Don't put your mind into it''.

'' Come on you could tell me''.

'' I can't. You won't understand.''

Peg entered the room,'' You won't believe what I've got to tell you''

'' What to moving to Chicago?'', Marie replied, sarcastically,'' Were going to the moon?''

'' No. I signed you up for hula class, and we need to get you a hula skirt.''

'' Whee'', Marie replied, sarcastically again.

625 couldn't believe what he was hearing then he thought, _Marie being sarcastic like me?_

'' Isn't this exiting little doggy? Marie starting hula class'', Peg said.

She grabbed 625's arms and shook them about.

'' Isn't this exiting?'', she said, in a baby talk tone of voice, as she patted 625's head.

625 rolled his eyeballs and made a strange look on his face.

Peg left the bedroom.

625 stared at his arms,'' No offense but your mother is...''

'' Weird. I know'', Marie said, finishing 625's sentence.

'' I don't want her wiping her hands on me.''

'' She was petting you.''

'' I still hate being touched or picked up.''

'' I know''.

625 laid down on a pillow on the bed. He felt something under the pillow. He pulled out a bag of 'marbles' out from the pillow.

'' What are these?''

'' Marbles. I find them everywhere. There's one thing I don't understand, why are there numbers on them?''

625 gasped, then he said in a low voice,'' Experiment pods''.

'' What?''

'' I mean... nothing''.

'' I need to go to the store with mom. Wanna come?''

'' No thanks''.

'' Okay. Enjoy yourself. Take care of the house''.

'' Thanks. I'll remember that''.

'' Bye''.

Marie got up and left with her mother.

625 sighed and went to the kitchen.

He heard a thud upstairs and went back upstairs to investigate. He took a squeak toy that he had and slowly opened the bedroom door,'' Whoever's breaking in, I'm warning you that I've got a weapon.''

Nosey came out of the room,'' Hey! 625.''

'' You again?''

'' Have you realized your weapons a squeak toy?''

625 chuckled sheepishly as he dropped the toy on the floor,'' How'd you get in here?''

'' Open window. Hey, have you told that girl your an alien?''

'' No. I want to tell her when it's a good time.''

'' Want me to tell her?''

'' NO!''

'' Whacha doing?''

'' Being a watchdog. You have to get out!''

'' Like I'm gonna get out. Whacha gonna do about it?''

'' Uh, um, bark bark?'', 625 barked weakly,'' Grr bark growl bark, um meow?''

Nosey laughed,'' Those barking sounds were so weak!''

625 frowned,'' Get out!''

'' Look what I found under the girl's bed.''

'' The experiment pods! Gimme those,'' 625 said, as he snatched the experiment pods out of Nosey's hand,'' Get out now!''

Nosey frowned,'' Okay. I know when I'm not wanted.''

Nosey exited the house through the front door. 625 hid the pods under his bed. Marie entered the house an hour later from shopping and found 625 resting his head on a pillow.

'' Hey''.

625 turned around and looked at Marie before resting his head on the pillow again.

'' Why are you so quiet?''

'' I'm just tired,'' 625 fibbed.

Marie stroked 625's head.

'' No touching me.''

'' Sorry. Well good night, Marie.''

'' Good night, 625.''

They both crawled into their own beds. Marie fell asleep first. 625 couldn't sleep a wink. He got out of bed and looked out the bedroom window and stared at the moon. He felt homesick again, he even missed Gantu. He knew Gantu didn't mean what he said, because he was all alone too. He's even seen Gantu cry alone in his room at night. 625 knew how it felt to cry himself to sleep at night. He did it often while Gantu was asleep. He didn't want to leave Marie alone by herself, but he also wanted to go back to Gantu. He was confused. He sobbed more tears as he stared at the room that shone down on him.

'' What should I do?'', 625 asked, himself.

Meanwhile Gantu and Hamsterveil were waiting for Nosey's arrival.

Nosey entered the ship,'' Sit down because I've got some stories to tell you.''

'' What is it?'', Gantu asked.

'' 625's got a human earth girl taking care of him, also he's wearing a collar.''

'' I knew this was a bad idea to send him out to look for 625,'' Hamsterveil said.

Nosey continued talking,'' He also scared some boys, and he's got experiment pods...''.

'' Wait! What was that last one?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' He scared some boys?''

'' No! The other one''.

'' He's got experiment pods?''

'' He's been collecting experiment pods? Gantu I've got a plan to get those experiment pods back'', Hamsterveil smiled, evilly.

TBC...

R&R


	9. Hula Class

Chapter 9

Hula Class

625 woke up to find Marie wearing a hula skirt.

'' Wow! I guess you're going to be the little miss dancing queen for the day'', 625 said, with a smirk and slight sarcasm.

Marie heard the sarcasm, then she said sarcastically,'' Gee, thanks for the support.''

625 was surprised that Marie made a sarcastic comment at him! ''Well... I'm sorry. Well, good luck on your dancing... and don't fall off the stage.''

'' Don't worry. I won't. Plus I won't let the door hit me on the way out!''

'' Aww! She said that before I had the chance to!''

Marie heard 625 say that and she snickered.

'' Bye Marie. See you later.''

Marie walked up to a building and saw a blue 'dog' with big ears walk up to her,'' Hi little guy.'' She petted the 'dog' on the head.

'' Barkity bark'', the 'dog' barked.

Marie entered the building and saw a girl with red hair and wearing blue glasses walk up to her,'' You were petting that disconfigured dog! Eww!''

'' So what's wrong with that?'', Marie asked,'' I have a dog too.''

''Well I do too,'' the girl with red hair said,'' But she's not a disconfigured dog. Right girls?''

Three girls were behind the red haired girl, with their arms crossed,'' Yeah!''

Marie scoffed,'' Fine be a jerk! Oh, and your red hair makes you look like Bozo the clown!''

She walked away and sat on a chair, next to another girl.

'' Hi! My name's Lilo. What's yours?'', The girl said, with a smile on her face.

'' I'm Marie''.

The blue dog entered the school and walked up to Lilo then looked at Marie.

'' This is my dog. His name is Stitch,'' Lilo said.

'' I have a dog too'', Marie said.

'' My dog's breed is a blue furred ectoplasmic detection dog.''

'' Is that even a real breed?''

'' No''.

'' Had a feeling.''

'' What about your dog?''

'' I think he may be a bulldog, since he's very brave. He saved me from a severe pounding by some bullies a few days ago!''

'' Wow! My dog could lift up 3000 times his own weight and he could see in the dark!''

'' Uh, are you sure your dog's a dog?''

'' Can you keep a secret?''

'' Sure!''

'' My dog's an illegal genetic mutant from outer space, so he's an alien dog.''

'' Weird! But cool.''

'' I know.''

The red haired girl walked up to them,'' Hi Wierdlo. I see that you've made a friend who's gonna catch your weirdlo cooties.''

Marie got angry,'' She happens to be a very nice friend, you big clown jerk!''

'' My name's Myrtle.''

'' Okay _Myrtle_. Don't you have a birthday party to go to? Where's your clown outfit?''

Myrtle walked away to sulk.

'' Thanks Marie,'' Lilo said.

'' Don't put up with them,'' Marie said.

'' But they're my friends.''

'' Not really. They're mean. People who treat you with respect are your friends, like your dog and... me.''

'' You are my friend.''

'' Really?''

'' Yep. Till the end.''

Marie smiled. Lilo did too. Stitch tilted his head to the side.

The hula teacher walked in,'' Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Her name's Marina.''

Marie walked up to the front of the class,'' Hi everybody.''

Everyone was silent, except for Lilo and Stitch,'' Hi Marie.''

'' Welcome!'', Stitch said.

Marie sat back down on her seat.

'' Lilo, do you want to come over to my house after hula class?'', Marie asked, politely,'' Stitch could come too.''

'' Sure. Wanna come Stitch?'', Lilo answered.

'' Ih!'', Stitch replied.

Later after hula class was over, Lilo and Stitch followed Marie to her house.

Marie watched Stitch walked on trees and picket fences,'' Still hard to believe that your dog's an illegal genetic mutation from outer space. But I still believe you.''

Lilo took in a deep breath and said pretty quickly,'' We try to capture all of Stitch's cousins. He has six hundred and twenty five cousins and we catch them and turn them good and find the one place where they belong. We also have to save them from an evil gerbil named Hamsterveil, who wants to dominate the world. Gantu works for him. He's a tall shark-like looking alien with blue eyes, and he has a sidekick who's yellow and lazy.''

'' Uh... who's who?''

'' Never mind. You won't understand.''

Marie had a dazed look on her face. That only lasted for a few seconds,'' Well, here's my house. Come inside.''

They entered the house.

'' I'll be back. Wait here,'' Marie said. She walked to the kitchen to find 625 making some sandwiches. (As usual.)

'' This is the first place I'd look to find you. Anyway, come on. I want you to meet my friends.''

'' What friends, Marie?'', the sandwich maker asked, tilting his head to the side.

'' The friends I met in hula class. One of them has a dog and he's blue.''

'' When you mean blue, which blue do you mean? The sad blue or the blue color?''.

'' Silly dog. Blue color. His fur is blue and he has large ears.''

625 gulped and saw Stitches ear from the hallway.

_Oh great! My cousin's here. They'll tell Marie that I work for Gantu, and then they'll send me away_, 625 thought. He began to feel very nervous now. He shivered as his fur stood on end at the back of his neck.

'' Are you okay? Oh, I get it. You're shy.''

625 faced Marie. '' You're right! I'm shy. I'm not used to meeting new people, that's me all right,'' He fibbed,'' I'll stay here.''

'' Okay, I guess.''

Marie left the kitchen and went back to Lilo,'' My dog's not used to seeing new people. He's kinda shy. Anyway I'll show you my room. Come on.''

Lilo and Stitch followed her to the bedroom.

'' Wow!'', Lilo said, in awe. She saw all the stuffed animals in the room,'' Where'd you get all the toys?''

'' I made them.''

'' You did?''

'' Yeah. Want me to teach you how to make one?''

'' Sure.''

'' Follow me.''

They went to the attic. Stitch laid down on the pile of fleece.

'' My dog likes to do that everytime I'm up here. Falls asleep in the fleece,'' Marie said.

She got some sewing needles and some thread,'' Choose some felt so we could make our dolls.''

Lilo chose some blue felt and cut it into the shape of Stitch. Marie got some pink felt and cut it into the shape of a human. The sewing took two hours. Lilo made a Stitch doll.

'' That's cute'', Marie said,'' It looks exactly like Stitch.''

'' That's because it is Stitch'', Lilo said, smiling.

They both laughed.

'' It's late! My sister's expecting me home. Thanks for inviting me. See you next time'', Lilo said, then she faced Stitch,'' Come Stitch. We have to leave.''

They left the house, while Marie waved goodbye.

'' She's very nice. Isn't she Stitch?'', Lilo asked.

Stitch smiled at the thought that his friend has found a friend her age to play with.

He looked at Lilo with a smile,'' Ih!''

625 looked at Marie close the front door,'' Are they gone?''

Marie frowned then she said sadly,'' Yeah.''

625 looked at Marie,'' Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine. Nothing for you to be concerned about.''

'' Sandwich? I made one for you. It's grilled cheese.''

Marie smiled,'' Thanks.''

625 gave her the sandwich that was on the plate,'' So do you like it?''

'' This is the best sandwich I've ever had. Thanks,'' Marie said, as she swallowed the sandwich.

625 smiled,'' Thanks. I'll see you later.''

He went to the living room and turned on the t.v.

A movie was on the t.v.

'' Oh! This movie's a classic?'', Marie said, entering the room.

'' What's it called?''

'' It's called ' Come Back Home, Goldie'. It's about this dog that ran away from home from an abusive owner, but the dog misses his abusive owner occasionally. Makes no sense. Why would somebody miss someone who was abusive to them?''

625 gulped then looked at the t.v.

Marie sat next to him while watching the movie.

It was late at night and 625 held back his tears while he was watching the movie. He knew exactly how that dog felt. His heart sank, as more tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see that movie any longer. He abruptly got out of the living room and ran upstairs. He crawled into his bed and placed the covers over his face, and sobbed quietly to himself.

Marie turned off the t.v. '' I've seen this movie anyway. I've gotta go to bed.''

She entered the room to see 625 pretending to sleep,'' Tired 625?''

625 didn't respond. He stayed silent.

'' You must've fallen asleep already. Good night 625.''

No response.

Marie crawled into bed and turned off the light.

625 slowly lifted his head to make sure that Marie was asleep. More tears slid down his sad face,'' Stupid movie! Had to make me cry.''

He sobbed softly, which was enough sound to wake Marie. Marie opened an eye to look at 625. She found him staring out the window, crying to himself. She thought he needed some time alone so she let him be.

625 failed to notice that he woke Marie from a peaceful sleep. He continued to stare at the moon until he cried himself to sleep, on the warm carpet floor.

TBC...

R&R

_I've been working on this story for sometime. I've already finished chapter 12 and working on chapter 13! Anyway more reviews the sooner the new chapters would come. Thanks for the reviews!_


	10. The Bad News

Chapter 10

The Bad News

Gantu was rudely awoken from a white furry gerbil that appeared on the t.v. screen,'' What is it Hamsterveil?''

'' I've escaped from that stinky prison again. I'll arrive to your ship to tell you the rest of the plan when I arrive,'' Hamsterveil said.

Gantu got out of bed and changed into his clothes. He rubbed his eyes to get the drowsiness off of them, as he waited for Hamsterveil.

Hamsterveil arrived a few minutes later. Gantu saw his ship and let the malicious rodent inside his ship,'' This plan shall begin tomorrow morning, Gantu.''

The sky turned dark while grey clouds gathered in the sky. Rain poured out of them heavily, as soon as they covered the sky. It is on this day one persons life will change forever...

In the morning it was still raining as thunder rumbled loudly causing 625 to jump. Marie saw 625 shiver from fright.

'' Hate thundershowers?''

'' Yes. They're so loud.''

'' Why don't we go upstairs. We could play a card game for a while until the storm passes.''

'' Which game?''

'' BS''.

'' Okay, I guess.''

They went upstairs to play the card game. The doorbell rung. Peg went to the door and saw a familiar face. This person was wearing a dark grey suit that matched the sky's color. In his hand, he carried a suit which was navy blue.

'' Hi Peg. Can I come in?'', the man said, in a low deep voice.

'' Sure Fredrick, come on in''.

The unexpected guest hung his head low, with sorrow, as he was about to tell the family the tragedy that happened overnight.

Marie was called down the stairs to meet Fredrick. 625 waddled behind her.

'' Freddie! What brings you here? How's my dad?'', Marie asked, hastily.

'' That's what I came to tell you about. You're gonna want this'', Fredrick said, sadly.

He handed her the navy blue suit. Marie looked into Fredrick's eyes. She saw tears form in them,'' So how's everything?''

625's heart sank, as tears started forming in his eyes. He thinks he knew what has happened. Only two words raced though his mind.

_Poor Marie._

TBC...

R&R

_Sorry I can't seem to get this chapter in much detail. I know it's too short but I can't seem to make my fanfics in much detail, but I'm trying. Thanks for the reviews you people are sending me. They're making me continue these fanfics. Chapter 11 is coming up!_


	11. Melancholy Moments

Chapter 11

Melancholy Moments

'' What happened to my father?'', Marie cried, as tears formed in her eyes.

Peg cried too. 625 held all of his tears in, as he turned his head away. He couldn't believe a thing like that could happen to a girl that nice.

'' Last night there was a terrible storm. Your father was on the stern if the boat when the clouds came in the sky,'' Fredrick said, sadly,'' He fell overboard when the storm caused devastating waves to hit the boat. He... drowned. We tried to save him, but it was too late. He was dead. I'm so sorry Marie. Marie?''

Marie ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. 625 gritted his teeth to hold his tears in. Fredrick comforted Peg for her loss. 625 thought he should do the same. He slowly went upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

He whispered softly,'' Marie?''

Marie was laying on her bed crying. She slowly lifted her head and glanced at the sandwich maker.

'' I-I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to say.''

Marie didn't say a word. 625 sighed. He climbed up on the bed and sat next to Marie stroking her head.

Marie looked at 625,'' You never let me pet you like that.''

625 looked around the room. He changed the subject,'' Uh, at least your father will be watching you, of course you won't be able to see him.''

'' This is no time to be sarcastic'', Marie said, angrily.

'' I'm not'', 625 said, innocently.

'' Why are you like this?''

'' Like what?''

'' Sarcastic all the time?''

625 went silent. He got up and was headed for the door.

'' I know why you're sarcastic most of the time. Don't think that I haven't noticed that.''

625 was still silent.

'' I hide my feelings though anger and sarcasm. You must do too.''

No response.

'' I see you cry at night to yourself. I saw you cry after you saw that movie with that dog in it.''

Still no response.

'' I bet that's why you don't want to be touched. You've been abused in the past, haven't you?''

625 couldn't hold his tears back any longer. Tears slid down his face.

'' Go ahead, cry!''

625 curled up into a ball and cried on the floor. Marie sat next to him. She cried too. 625 did something Marie didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around her.

'' Are you hugging me?'', Marie asked.

625 whimpered and whined. He felt comfort in Marie's arms as he calmed down. Marie stroked his head to make him stop crying. He sighed as he softly sobbed, a few more tears escaped his eyes.

'' It's okay, 625'', Marie said, softly. She looked at her father's suit,'' I'll be back. There's something I need to do.''

625 didn't want to be alone,'' Can I come along?''

'' Of course.''

625 got up on his feet and followed Marie to the attic. Marie took out the red box that 625 tried to open a few days ago.

'' What's in that box anyway?'', The sad sandwich maker asked.

'' I'll let you open it... you'll find out'', Marie sobbed, softly.

625 went up to the box then glanced at Marie,'' Let's open it... together.''

Marie put her hand on the box and together they slowly opened the box.

625 peered inside and saw pictures of Marie's father in that box. He pulled one out. It looked like the one he saw framed in the hallway of the house.

'' So this is why you didn't want me to open the box. You wouldn't want me to hurt these pictures of yours. Their special to you aren't they?''

Marie nodded her head,'' I never had a chance to say goodbye to him the last time I saw him.''

625 sat down next to Marie and placed his hand on her knee,'' I'd like to hear what happened that day.''

Marie glanced at 625, before she spoke,'' A few years ago my father joined the navy. I was only one year old. He didn't come back to visit until I was four years old. Of course he took me to the beach, and we had alot of fun. He was supposed to stay with us for a few more days, but in the middle of the night he had to leave after an emergency at the navy. I was asleep at the time, and I never got a chance to say goodbye to him. Not a hug nor a kiss, and now he's dead.''

'' I'm sorry'', 625 said, honestly and with sympathy.

'' Another thing I think is that he had to be left behind out of family activities.''

625 sighed. He didn't expect to say this,'' Somebody once told me about Ohana.''

'' 625, what are you talking about?''

'' Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.''

'' Who told you that?''

'' Somebody... someone you might know.''

'' For a dog, you sure have wise words.''

625 grinned for a couple of seconds before he frowned. He saw Marie cry again when she glanced at the box of her fathers pictures. He comforted her by hugging her. Marie hugged back.

That moment was interrupted when a familiar face teared off the roof of the house and glanced down at them,'' Awww, isn't this cute?''

625 had a surprised look on his face. He thought in horror, _How'd he find me?_

The tall grey shark-like creature grabbed a capture container from his back and scooped up Marie.

'' Put her down!'', 625 shouted.

'' I'll give her back to you, if you hand over the experiment pods she's hiding'', The shark-like creature said.

He walked away with Marie in the capture container, screaming,'' Help! 625! Help me!''

625 watched Gantu walk away in the rainy night through a window,'' What have I done?''

TBC...

R&R


	12. 625 To The Rescue

_This chapters a little few days early thanks to the number of reviews I got. I am finished with the whole fanfic. All I need are some reviews, and chapter 13 may come on Thursday, depending on the number of reviews I get. Enjoy the fanfic._

Chapter 12

625 To The Rescue

625 searched high and low for the marbles since Marie kept switching the hiding places often,'' Where are they?''

He was suddenly struck on the head with a broom,'' Yaaaaaahhhhh!''

Peg was the handler of that broom,'' Where's my daughter!''

'' She's with...'', 625 spoke, but was hit on the head again,'' Hey! What was that for?''

'' Just because you spoke. Sorry. As you were saying?''

'' Marie's with Gantu, okay!''

'' What should we do then?''

'' We? Oh no, no. I'm gonna save her since I'm the one who got her into this mess. Well, I really didn't get her into this mess... did I?''

'' I'll call the authorities.''

'' No! If you do I'll be gone. The truth is... is... I'm an alien... f-from outer space.''

Peg fainted at 625's answer.

'' Well, I see she took that rather well'', 625 said, turning to Fredrick,'' How about you?''

Fredrick fainted too.

'' Is that going to happen to every human I talk to,'' 625 groaned,'' Alright 625. Time to save Marie, but right after I find those stupid experiment pods.''

He looked in the kitchen cupboard and saw the bag of experiment pods in a package of gumballs. He suddenly had an excellent idea. He got a butterknife and carefully carved some numbers on four gumballs.

'' 600, 005, 490, and 120. Perfect!'', 625 said, proudly. He gathered the gumballs in a bag and left the real experiment pods in the kitchen counter. He also picked up his collar and put it around his neck. He walked down the muddy street headed for Gantu's ship.

A few minutes later the sun appeared out of the clouds and Lilo was headed for Marie's house, along with Stitch at her side. They saw the roof of the house torn off and giant muddy footprints next to the house.

'' Gantu took Marie! What would Gantu want to do with Marie? Come on, Stitch! We've got to save Marie!'', Lilo said. Stitch ran behind Lilo.

Marie was in a teleportation pod, crying. Gantu couldn't stand to see the little girl cry.

Hamsterveil went up to the pod,'' So tell me little girl, what do you think you are doing with my experiments?''

Marie looked at the albino gerbil,'' What are you talking about?''

'' What? You mean to tell me that 625 hasn't told you about the pods?''

'' How do you know 625? He's my dog!''

Hamsterveil laughed at Marie's reply,'' 625! A dog! Ha ha ha ha.''

The laughter stopped abruptly by a familiar voice,'' Here's the experiment pods you wanted Gantu... Hamsterveil! What's he doing here! Your supposed to be in jail!''

'' Ah! 625, give me the experiment pods!'', Hamsterveil said, demandingly.

'' Here you go!'', 625 said, handing the gerbil the experiment pods.

He saw Marie in the teleportation room,'' Marie! Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here.''

'' 625! Wait how do you know these creatures?'', Marie asked.

'' A family reunion how cute! 625, go tell that girl about your evil doings'', Hamsterveil interrupted.

Gantu saw tears form in 625's eyes. He couldn't believe that he cared so much for that newly hatched earth form. He felt guilty taking her away from 625.

'' 625, confess,'' Hamsterveil shouted.

625 was getting stressed out,'' Marie, I'm an alien. I'm an illegal genetic mutation from another planet. I was too nervous to tell you before. I had an awful past. I worked with these too aliens Gantu and Hamsterveil. But I wasn't very evil. I was only lazy. I ran away to find my one true place, and I did. I wanna be with you.''

'' So this is what my friend Lilo was talking about. You didn't tell me earlier. You only used me for those marbles,'' Marie said angrily.

'' No, no, no! That's not true! I never ever meant for this to happen!'', 625 said.

Marie heard enough,'' Leave me alone, 625. Don't ever come back.''

625's heart sank as a lump formed in his throat. Marie glanced at 625 angrily before turning her back at him. Subconsciously, Marie didn't mean what she said, but she was still angry at 625.

Hamsterveil looked at 625,'' So wanna come back to the evil side, 625?''

625 had no other choice, but he didn't want to betray Marie again by doing bad things,'' No Hamsterveil. I won't come back to the evil side.''

'' What's that thing you're wearing around your neck?'', Gantu asked.

625 took the collar off his neck and placed it next to the teleportation pod that Marie was in,'' It means nothing to me... anymore''.

Hamsterveil took the experiment pods and got a cup of water.

625's eyes popped open, _Uh-oh. I'm gonna be in so much trouble_.

Hamsterveil placed a gumball in the water,'' Now I shall rule the... Wait! why aren't these pods working?''

625 grinned sheepishly, as Hamsterveil glanced at him.

'' Gantu! 625 is a traitor! Put him in the glass container we worked on that he can never lift up!'', Hamsterveil said.

Gantu shot a net to catch 625. 625 didn't run away so he was captured easily. Suddenly a familiar blue alien entered the room,'' Meega Nala Queesta!''

'' Let Marie go you big dummy!'', Lilo shouted. Gantu shot another net and captured Stitch in it. Lilo was shocked,'' Stitch!''

Stitch was carried in Gantu's hand. Gantu snatched Lilo and put her in the same teleportation pod that Marie was in.

He got the two experiments and put them in a glass container. It was rectangular in shape and six feet tall.

Gantu struggled to lift up the container. Gantu and Hamsterveil had a plan to put the container downwards like the teleportation pods, except the glass was so heavy that Stitch can't even lift it up. Hamsterveil got the idea when he saw a spider crawling around and he used a glass vase to contain it in. Since spiders can't lift up a vase, that's how he got the idea.

Gantu slid the two nets that Stitch and 625 were in under the container and gently placed it down. He watched Stitch break free from the net,'' Don't think you could escape from that 626. This glass is extremely heavy. Since you can only lift up 3000 times your own weight, we made it times 4000. See if you could escape from that!''

Gantu left the room. Stitch saw the other net beside him. He ripped it open,'' 625!''

'' Yeah, it's me'', 625 said, sadly.

Stitch was confused.

625 looked at him,'' Marie's been captured and it's all my fault. I think.''

Stitch growled as he revealed his secondary pair of arms. He also revealed his antennae and his spines. He growled.

'' Cuz, can you do me a big favor?'', 625 asked, sadly.

Stitch tilted his head to the side,'' Huh?''

'' Could you destroy me? I don't think I deserve to live. Since a failed experiment like me is good for nothing, I don't even belong anywhere'', 625 sobbed.

Stitch realized that he did leave a member of his family behind... 625,'' Naga!''

'' Look, just destroy me! I'm a failure like Jumba said. It's something you've always wanted to do.''

'' Naga!''

625 was fed up. He collapsed to the floor and cried. Stitch rubbed 625's back to calm him down.

'' Marie was the only person who ever cared about me'', 625 sobbed.

Stitch sighed,'' Wanna save her?''

'' I wanna, but she doesn't want me anymore'', 625 sighed.

'' Lilo said the same thing to me, but she didn't mean it.''

'' Really? There's a chance that Marie still wants me?''

'' Ih!''

625 smiled, as he dried the tears off his face.

Stitch strained as he tried to lift up the glass. No use. 625 had an idea, but he didn't like it,'' Want me to help you?''

'' Ih!''.

'' Wait a sec. I'm still not used to this. It's embarrassing'', 625 admitted. He revealed his secondary pair of arms, spines and antennae,'' Ready.''

Stitch held one end and 625 got the other end of the glass container.

'' Ready cuz? Together we could lift up 6000 times our own weight, so this should be a piece of sandwich,'' 625 said.

Stitch and 625 lifted the container together which came easily. They were free from that container.

'' Now let's save Marie and Shilo'', 625 said.

Stitch groaned,'' It's Lilo.''

'' Whatever! Close enough!'', 625 said innocently.

They went into the air vents to look for their friends.

TBC...

R&R


	13. 625 And 626

Chapter 13

625 and 626

Lilo was with Marie in the teleportation pod,'' Marie, what are you doing here?''

Marie looked at her friend,'' 625. He's my dog.''

'' 625, was the brave dog you were talking about?''

'' He was my friend. He was always there for me.''

Gantu was listening to the whole entire conversation. He saw how sad Marie was.

He never knew how much 625 meant to Marie and he took him away from her. Gantu began to feel guilty again.

'' 625 is supposed to be a lazy coward that makes alot of wisecracks and sandwiches'', Lilo said.

'' He said a couple of wisecracks to me, but he does have feelings. He stood by my side through everything, and he comforted me when my father just died,'' Marie sighed, as tears formed in her eyes.

Lilo became sad too. Both of her parents died in a car accident, and she knows what it feels like to grieve over the loss of a loved one.

Gantu's eyes began to fill with tears. He was often rejected by his father but losing one was even worse.

Hamsterveil looked in the room where Stitch and 625 were supposed to be in,'' Gantu! 625 and 626 are gone! How can they escape? This plan was foolproof!''

Gantu got up from his seat and held his blaster in his hand.

'' Search everywhere for those two. I do not want them to escape'', the malicious albino rodent said.

Gantu searched the ship looking for the two genetic mutations. He didn't see them.

625 watched Stitch walk on the walls of the ship,'' Gee, I wish I could do that. Wait. I could.''

'' Goobaja!'', Stitch said, grabbing 625's hand and urging him to walk on the wall.

625 easily walked on the wall,'' I could get used to this, maybe.''

625 could hear Marie's cries through the walls,'' Marie! Don't worry I'm gonna save ya.''

Stitch cleared his throat and lifted one eyebrow,'' I?''

'' Okay then, we.''

'' Emba-chua.''

'' I've got a plan. You distract Gantu and the white coo-coo clock, while I free Marie and Milo.''

'' It's Lilo!''

'' Whatever!''

Stitch went in a different direction to search for Gantu. 625 saw Marie through an air vent but some metal bars were in his way,'' Oh Marie, miss me?''

Marie perked her head up,'' 625? 625!''

625 grabbed two of the metal bars and pulled with all his strength to create a hole wide enough so he could get through. He walked on the walls to get down to the floor.

'' Sandwich Boy? Using his powers?'', Lilo said.

'' Don't call me Sandwich Boy, Kilo!'', 625 said, angrily.

'' My name's Lilo!''

'' I don't care!''

'' I'd knew you'd save us! '', Marie said.

625 climbed to the top of the teleporter pod and pulled the 'claws' that held the glass part if it down. Then he pulled off the glass. The glass shattered when it hit the floor.

Marie held her arms open and gave 625 a hug,'' You look different.''

'' Yeah, yeah I know. Must be the extra arms'', 625 said, as he hugged Marie back.

625 didn't expect what Marie gave him after that. A kiss on the nose.

'' Awwww, Marie'', 625 said, as he blushed a bright red.

'' Where's Stitch?'', Lilo asked.

'' Ah-chooga moopa! '', Stitch called out.

'' What'd he say?'', Marie asked.

'' He said everyone out! There's the reason why!'', 625 shouted.

Gantu pointed his blaster at Lilo and Marie.

625 went in front of them,'' No! You are not going to hurt them!''

'' It's not you I want. Where's Hamsterveil? Sorry I pointed my blaster in front of you guys'', Gantu said, honestly.

'' Behind you GETTING INTO THE BLUE POLICE CRUISER!'', 625 screamed.

'' What?'', Gantu shouted.

Hamsterveil grabbed a blaster and hopped into the cruiser he used to escape from the prison,'' Gantu, you have failed me! Guess what? You're fired!''

'' Like I care, Hamsterwheel'', Gantu said.

'' It's Hamsterveil! Hamsterveil! And just for that you are going to be destroyed!''

He took out his blaster and pointed it at Gantu.

625's heart raced,'' You're not going to get away with this!''

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sub sandwich that he made before he ran away.

He went up to Hamsterveil with rage and anger in his eyes.

'' What are you up to 625!'', Hamsterveil shouted,'' Get out of my way!''

625 answered,'' No.''

Then Hamsterveil pulled the trigger on the blaster and then immediately 625 jammed the sandwich into the blaster.

Gantu grabbed Marie and ran out of the ship. Stitch grabbed Lilo and followed Gantu.

'' 625!'', Marie shouted.

'' He'll be fine! That blaster will explode when it's overloaded. We are not going in there!'', Gantu said to Marie, who was in his hand.

625 and Hamsterveil were watching the blaster that was about to explode.

Hamsterveil had the blaster in his hands,'' 625, I believe this belongs to you.''

He passed the blaster to 625.

'' Me? Well you shouldn't have. I just remembered today's Tuesday, here you go'', 625 said.

He passed the blaster to Hamsterveil. The blaster was accelerating to explode in an alarming rate.

'' Ahh! Tuesday's not a holiday! Here, happy sandwich day!'', Hamsterveil said.

He passed the blaster to 625.

'' Too bad sandwich day isn't an official holiday. Here, happy jerk day!'', 625 said.

He passed the blaster to Hamsterveil.

Hamsterveil screamed since the blaster had only a few more seconds to explode.

'' Wait here. I'll run!'', 625 shouted.

He looked for the nearest exit. Too late. The blaster exploded.

Gantu protected Marie, Stitch, and Lilo by closing his hands, as debris scattered throughout the area.

Gantu's ship was gone. Now it was a pile of twisted metal rubble.

'' 625!'', Marie shouted.

Stitch got out of Gantu's hands and was headed for the debris of the ship. He found Hamsterveil, who was unconscious at the moment. He dragged his body to a bush, then searched for 625. He found him, after he lifted a large piece of metal. 625 was unconscious. Stitch dragged 625's body to Marie.

'' Oh no! He's dead!'', Marie cried. She hugged 625's lifeless body and sobbed,''First it was my father and now you! I'm sorry I said that I didn't want you, but I didn't mean it. You're my best friend, 625.''

Then she heard a familiar voice,'' And you're my best friend too.''

TBC...

R&R


	14. Friends Forever

Chapter 14

Friends Forever

'' 625? You're alive?'', Marie said.

'' Of course I am'', 625 said, as he hugged Marie back.

'' Hold it! Hold everything'', A one eyed alien said.

'' Whoa! Who let the walking coat-rack loose?'', 625 said.

Marie suppressed her laughter.

'' Pleakley! What are you doing here?'', Lilo asked.

'' Where's Hamsterwheel? The Grand Council Woman called to tell us that Hamsterwheel's escaped from jail again'', Pleakley asked.

625 saw Hamsterveil's body by a bush. He grabbed him by the tail and dragged him to Pleakley. Jumba arrived with a capture container in his hand. 625 put Hamsterveil inside the container, as Jumba closed it.

'' 625? Vhy are your antennae, spines, and extra arms out? You never vanted to use your powers'', Jumba said.

625 hid his extra appendages under his skin.

Gantu walked up to 625,'' I'm so sorry I was a big jerk to you. Forgive me?''

625 grinned a bit,'' It's okay G. I forgive you. You were just doing your job.''

Then he turned to Marie,'' You know what Marie, I never... Do you people mind?''

Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and Stitch moved away to let 625 talk to Marie in peace.

'' Anyway, I never realized what family meant until I met you. Thanks for letting me understand the meaning of 'Ohana. Also Gantu was my previous 'owner' and he did take care of me, but now he's got no place to go since his 'home' exploded'', 625 said.

Marie smiled since she had an idea in mind.

'' Okay, where's Hamsterwheel?'', A tall blue alien asked,'' I'll escort him back to jail.''

'' It's Hamsterveil! You tall Giraffe footed lady with an oddly shaped head'', Hamsterveil shouted.

Jumba gave the capture container with Hamsterveil inside it. He was taken into a large spaceship.

Gantu frowned since he had no place to go. Marie stood beside Gantu and smiled.

Gantu was curious on what Marie had in mind.

Marie and 625 walked back home to discover the house was destroyed. Peg regained consciousness and stood up. Marie helped her mother up.

'' Marie! You're okay! Don't ever scare me like that again!'', Peg said.

'' I'm okay, mom. 625 saved me from the clutches of an evil gerbil. Also another thing, this really tall guy who took me actually saved me before his house exploded. Mom also I have an idea'', Marie smiled.

625 had a feeling he knew what the plan was.

'' Oh Gantu,'' 625 said, in a half sing song/teasing tone of voice.

Gantu glared down at his yellow companion,'' What is it?''

'' Guess who's gonna be an uncle'', 625 chuckled,'' Come on now, guess.''

Gantu rolled his eyeballs,'' Who? You?''

'' Oh no! Me? Marie's uncle, now please. I'm the dog''.

'' Oh! Now I know.''

Then there was this awkward silence.

Gantu broke that silence,'' I'm gonna be an uncle!''

'' And that took him... one minute to realize that. A new record.''

'' I'm gonna be an uncle!''

'' Calm down, Uncle Gantu! Everyone's staring at us''.

625 was right. Lilo, Peg, Marie, Stitch, Jumba, Stitch, and Pleakley were staring at Gantu shouting,'' I'm gonna be an uncle''.

625 covered his eyes with his hands from embarrassment,'' I don't know this guy.''

Everyone laughed.

'' What are we going to do with our house? It's destroyed'', Marie said.

Lilo went up to Marie,'' No problem. We could handle that.''

625 found Fredrick on the floor,'' Remember me?''

'' You're the alien! Oh'', Fredrick fainted again.

'' He remembers. Hey Marie, remember to give this guy a doggie treat. He remembers that I'm an alien.''

Marie rolled her eyeballs,'' Oh, 625.''

Lilo and Stitch left to get a few house-building helpers.

625 saw Jumba drawing some blueprints for the new house they were going to build.

'' Whacha doing?'', 625 asked.

'' After I say it, I bet you say wisecrack'', Jumba answered.

'' Not today, so what's you're idea?''

'' Building a house.''

'' Now look who's wisecracking now. Jumba, Jumba, Jumba''.

'' Don't you triple Jumba me!''

'' Too late. Just did. So can I help you build the house?''

'' Let's see how long that'll last.''

Later...

625 was eating a sandwich on a bench beside the newly built house.

Marie saw 625,'' What are you doing.''

'' I'm on my break'', 625 replied.

'' But you just took a break two minutes ago!''

'' What can I say, building a house is hard work.''

'' You only pounded one nail onto the wall. Hard work, hmm?''

'' Yeah. I think I'll take an even longer break, after I paint the wall of your room. Want the walls of your room cerulean?''

'' Aww, you're so sweet. How'd you know that's my favorite color?''

'' Uhhh... lucky guess'', 625 fibbed, as he thought, _I read your diary. Ha!_

'' What color should the wallpaper be?''

'' I dunno.''

'' I'll let you decide.''

625 watched Stitch bring some wood to Jumba,'' I guess I should get back to work.''

Lilo walked up to 625,'' Marie's room is ready for painting. Also, get back to work.''

'' Okay Lilo.''

'' It's... Hey! He said it right that time.''

625 took the paint and brushes to the empty room. He realized that the room was big, compared to him. He looked around the room and made sure nobody was looking. He revealed his secondary pair of arms and began painting the walls. He walked on the walls to paint the ceiling. Stitch watched 625 paint upside down and chuckled. 625 jumped as he dropped the paintbrushes and hid his secondary pair of arms under his skin. He jumped off the ceiling and landed on his feet.

'' 626! Don't ever scare me like that again!'', 625 said.

'' Using your extra arms to paint?'', Stitch teased.

'' No!''

'' You were.''

'' Busted. Well, do you wanna help me paint''.

'' Ih.''

'' Good here's the paint, and I'm taking a break.''

Stitch made a shocked look on his face,'' Gaba ika tasoopa?''

'' The big deal is... I'm tired.''

'' Naga bootifa!''

'' Hey, nobody said painting would be cool.''

Stitch growled,'' Aggaba. Help paint.''

'' I need a break. There's no stopping me.''

'' I'll tell everyone about you painting using your four arms.''

'' Blackmail. Aww blitznak!''

625 had to help Stitch paint.

With the help of Stitch's cousins, the house was built. Since Marie had a huge yard, There were two houses. One for Gantu, and one for Marie, Peg, and 625.

'' Aww, look Gantu, you've got a real house to live in now. Remember when you told me about your sad past? Forget those memories and stick with these new memories. We'll visit you everyday G'', 625 said, then he sobbed slightly,'' A happy family.''

'' Crying?'', Gantu asked.

625 recovered quickly,'' No.''

Marie went up to Gantu,'' Welcome home, Uncle Gantu.''

Gantu smiled since those words meant so much to him.

A few days later...

625 was at Lilo's house. Lilo threw a party welcoming Marie into the neighborhood. 625 handed Lilo the real experiment pods that he left on the kitchen table a few days ago.

'' I believe these belong to you. Find their one true place, Plilo'', 625 said.

'' My name's Lilo!''

'' You're name's hard for me to remember!''.

'' It can't be that hard! It's only four words! Also you said it right before!''

'' Whatever.''

Stitch tapped 625 on the shoulder,'' Come.''

'' Where?'', The sandwich maker asked.

'' Kitchen. Cousins.''

'' Cuz. What are you talking about?''

Stitch lead 625 to the kitchen. All of his cousins were there, but there was one thing that was different. Everyone was happy and not angry at him, as usual. 625 felt like he was part of the family. He was usually labeled as the enemy that works for Gantu but not anymore. All his life he was the black sheep of the family that was left behind and forgotten. He felt lost and now he felt that he was found. He was happy now all thanks to Marie who showed up in his need for a friend.

625 sat down between Splodyhead and Yang,'' Um... hi?''

He wasn't really used to interacting with his cousins.

'' Pleased to meet you'', Bonnie said.

Fibber beeped.

'' Ignore Bonnie. She sucks her thumb when nobody's looking'', Nosey said.

'' I DO NOT!'', Bonnie shouted.

Fibber beeped.

'' The lie detecter never lies'', 625 said.

Marie and Lilo played with their dolls. Lilo showed her doll Scrump to Marie.

'' Aww, she's cute'', Marie said.

'' Really? I think I made her head too big'', Lilo said.

'' Not really''.

'' Thanks.''

Gantu watched the sunset as it was getting dark,'' Marie, 625, let's go.''

Marie and 625 said goodbye to Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Nani, and Jumba.

'' Thanks for inviting us over. I'll see you in hula class tomorrow, bye!'', Marie said.

'' Bye 626. Bye cousins'', 625 said.

They walked up to Gantu and walked home.

'' That party was great, don't you think Uncle Gantu?'', Marie said.

'' It was'', Gantu said.

625 remained silent the whole way home.

The house was alot more larger now to accommodate Gantu since he was now Marie's uncle. Peg didn't mind that Gantu was now Marie's 'uncle' so she treated him like part of the family.

Gantu been spending quality time with Marie lately. 625 usually came along to play games at the park with them as they started to know each other a little better.

Gantu and Marie entered the house, while 625 stayed outside.

'' Come on, 625. Come inside'', Marie said, invitingly.

'' In a minute'', came the sandwich maker's reply.

625 stared at the house. He realized why his heart felt empty before, he didn't feel loved, but now he does.

He even realized that for the first time in his life he was finally home in the one place where he actually belonged.

He smiled and entered the house,'' I'm coming inside. I wouldn't want to be late for dinner to keep everyone waiting.''

The End

_Finally, I'm finished with the fanfic. Thanks for the reviews you people sent me. They gave me confidence in writing this story. I had stuck in my head since December 2004. I didn't give 625 a name for two reasons: It's hard to think of a name for that cute little guy and I don't have gotta name 625 syndrome, plus I used some parts from the first Lilo and Stitch movie for this fanfic, I always planned to do that the whole time. I wish that I would stop being reminded of that. My original idea was chapter 14 to be a song fic, but that rule that Fanfiction. net put, had to cause me to change that. This fanfic was originally supposed to end on chapter 15, but since it was too short I decided to end the story at chapter 14. Anyway thanks for reading this fanfic and I could use a review for this final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. _

_Sequel? Who knows? Maybe._


End file.
